A Salvo
by One.Guest
Summary: One-Shot Vegebul: Una silenciosa escapada traerá consigo la seguridad de saber que a quien mas ama estará protegida de todo mal; que ahora eres cómplice de quien siente el mismo temor que tu, y que, de igual manera, el dará todo por proteger aquello que no debe ser corrompido././. Fic corto con una dedicatoria especial. Espero sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber en un RW./
1. Cómplice

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno son de la creación del maestro Akira Toriyama. Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria.**

* * *

 **Complice**

 **I**

* * *

Salió a hurtadillas de su habitación.

No entendía por qué debía hacerlo de esa manera; nunca se había ocultado para hacer lo que el quisiera. No le importaba si estaba mal, si era incorrecto o si, siquiera, era apropiado; sólo lo hacía y ya. Sin pedir permisos. Sin pedir explicaciones... Sin pedir aprobación.

Sin embargo; ahí estaba. Abriendo nuevamente la puerta de su habitación con sumo cuidado de no hacer chirriar las bisagras de ésta.

La abrió meticulosamente y con una calma que, en su interior, le desesperaba. Así mismo, salió con mesura y le dedicó una última sonrisa a su habitación; no había logrado despertar a su acompañante y eso era bueno; no soportaría un espectáculo o su aquelarre natural; Así se evitaría la vergüenza de que le encontrarán en el acto y tener que objetar explicaciones que, para el, eran por demás innecesarias.

Emparejo la puerta de su habitación encaminándose hacia su destino. La oscuridad no le fue de impedimento al desplazarse por el pasillo nocturno, Tampoco esa estúpida mesita con flores que sólo le causaban alergia.

Camino con pasos decididos pero silenciosos hasta la única habitación en la casa con una pequeña luz intermitente encendida. Abrió ligeramente la puerta y contemplo la dulzura de esa habitación.

La luz encendía junto con el monitor de seguridad; iluminando los pequeños estantes con peluches y algunas muñecas sobre ellos.

No saciada su curiosidad, entró en su interior admirando lo que le rodeaba; E medio de la gran estancia había un cómodo sofá mecedora; junto a él una mesita que suponía tenía más de esas odiosas flores. A lo ancho había muebles incrustados en la pared con algunos almacenajes y fotos sobre ellos. Incluso la de sus primeras y últimas vacaciones que se habian tomado en familia.

Ignorando la excelsa decoración infantil, volvió a su asunto; escabullirse en con cuidado hasta la única cama en esa habitación, ésta, rodeada de barrotes por todos lados.

Camino igual de silencioso hasta donde descansaba un tenue latido; lento y acelerado. Vivo y palpitante.

Colocó una mano en el barandal temiendo despertar a su ocupante. Fue lento y calculador mientras afinaba más la vista para contemplar la magnificencia de la creación reposante entre sábanas rosa.

No pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras admiraba la belleza durmiente de quien se postraba en algodón egipcio; una locura total que la científica no pudo evitar darse lujo. Contemplo la tranquilidad innata que se manifiesta en un gesto infantil, incorruptible y mágico.

Esa pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente manifestaba todo eso con su simple sollozar.

Estando ahí de pie es que se preguntaba que lo había llevado hasta allí; el dormía plácidamente y, de repente, despertó con la necesidad de verle y saber se encontraba bien. Protegida. A salvo de cualquier peligro imaginario aunque sabía de antemano que a ella no le pasaría nada, ya sea a su corta edad de 5 meses o cuando tuviera 90.

Ella siempre dormiría así, sin preocupaciones. Sin temores. Para eso lo tenia a el.

Estiro su mano y con el dedo índice, acarició su mejilla. Tan suave. Tan tersa y cálida. Su sonrisa se agrando involuntariamente cuando, al tacto, ella respondió con una risa infantil entre sueños.

Su sonrisa aligeró un poco al percatarse de algo; No cabía duda; era hermosa y eso le traería problemas posteriores

Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con los chicos que se le acercarán. Es más, ninguno debía hacerlo. Quizá, cuando el viera que había uno digno de coexistir con esa pequeña, le daría una oportunidad.

Si no... Era mejor no hiciera enojar a un Saiyajin.

Volvió de sus pensamientos al percatarse de que su estancia provocaba que la pequeña se moviera.

Decidió era momento de marcharse. Lentamente retiro su caricia de la rosada mejilla y sucedió algo que no esperaba; ella le tomo del dedo.

Pánico.

¿Que hacer? No quería despertarla y por consiguiente, le encontrarán _infraganti_.

Ella le tenía muy bien agarrado el dedo, era una Saiya después de todo. La preocupación subió súbitamente por su rostro al enteder que en cualquier momento alguien podría encontrarlo allí, con ella.

¿Que iba a decir? " _¿Sentí ganas de venir a verla y saber que esta bien?"_

Patético.

Con meticuloso cuidado, saco el dedo de entre las manos de la peliazul. Respiro tranquilo cuando la pequeña, en lugar de despertarse, sólo dio media vuelta y cambio de posición .

Limpió el sudor frío de su frente y dio un paso atrás. Tirando sin cuidado el estúpido florero de la mesita.

— ¡Demonios!.— exclamó silenciosamente. Se agachó para juntar los trozos cuando unas botas blancas se posaron frente a él.

El pánico le invadió y prefirió no voltear a ver hacia arriba y toparse con su dueño.

— ¿Que haces aquí Trunks?.— sin embargo, el dueño decidió hacer las preguntas.

Frente a él tenía a su maestro; vestido con su particular traje de pelea color azul.

Con lentitud calculada, y con las mejillas sonrojadas, el pequeño alzó la mirada y sonrió tontamente.

— Je, Je... Hola papá...— ante el, tenía a quien menos quería que lo viera escapar a hurtadillas fuera de su habitación hasta la de su pequeña hermana. Le parecía una broma el hecho de que esa era la primera vez que se animaba a entrar en la habitación y le habían atrapado.

Miro cautelosamente a su progenitor intentando descifrar su estado de ánimo parcial ese día, pero su rostro era una enigma que hasta la fecha no sabía descifrar; serio pero no enojado. Enojado pero no con el.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás rascando su nuca. Ese gesto provocó que Vegeta torciera en una mueca repulsiva; le recordaba a su rival de antaño y esa mediocre actitud infantil y desinteresada de su parte. Quizá prohibiría que Goten se volviera a quedar a dormir y así evitar su hijo pasé más tiempo a su lado. Algunas mañas u expresiones se pegan y al parecer, una _"marca sabandija"_ , se había apropiado de su hijo.

— Pues, verás... Yo. Mmm... ¿Cual era la pregunta?.— nuevamente esos gestos infantiles y de fingida perplejidad intentaban salirse con la suya.

— Trunks...— Advirtió.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y espero respuesta. Al parecer el ruido no había despertado a Bura. Eso era bueno por que si no, esa noche le tocaría dar entrenamiento exhaustivo al niño frente a él.

El pequeño considerando la posible amenaza que fraguaban las palabras de su padre, libero un suspiro.

— Es que... Bueno, yo... Yo Sólo... Vine a ver a Bura. Pensé que, que quizá había despertado y necesitaba algo.— fue sincero.— Debía ver que estaba a salvo.— Y Vegeta lo pudo percibir. El mayor aligeró, imperceptiblemente, su mueca.

— Sabes que Bura está monitorizada por los aparatos de tu madre. Pudiste haberla despertado Trunks. — con tal reproche, el niño se limitó a bajar la cabeza. Era cierto, pudo haberla despertado y, así mismo, a todos en la casa.

— Lo siento papá...— dijo con arrepentimiento.

A Vegeta no le quedó de otra que omitir. Luego de segundos interminables, el mayor ordeno.

— Ve a tu habitación a dormir que mañana tu y el mocoso de Kakarotto tendrán entrenamiento a primera hora.— ante el castigo, el pequeño asíntio cansado. Dio media vuelta y camino hacia la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

Antes de salir, escucho le llamaban — Trunks.— detuvo.— No menciones lo que ocurrió aqui. Tu hermana está bien.— dicha tal declaracion, el pequeño asíntio volviendo a su camino.

Sin embargo, a pie del marco y con una gran interrogante, se volvió hacia su padre y cuestiono.

— ¿Tu que hacías aquí, papá?— el nombrado le dio la espalda mientras los minutos pasaban silenciosos entre ambos. Al cabo de unos cuantos, Trunks rasco su ojo izquierdo con somnolencia. Volvió nuevamente con su intención de salir cuando escucho, por fin, una respuesta.

— Ella estára a salvo. Ahora ve a dormir.— esa respuesta, aunque tardó en entenderla, provocó una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro del pelilia.

— Entiendo. Hasta mañana papá.— fue lo último que dijo antes de salir, feliz, hacia su habitación.

¿Porque le preocupaba tanto la seguridad de Bura si ella ya tenía al mejor protector?

Su misión no era en solitario y sabía que, llegado el momento, esa situación le uniría más con su maestro.

* * *

Una vez la casa nuevamente en silencio, Vegeta volvió al rincón de la habitación donde llevaba varias horas. No es que fuera aprensivo pero, aquellas ramas chocando contra la ventana de Bura, hace unas semanas, le habían despertado. Preocupado, tenía que estar atento a cualquier cambio o alteración de energía.

Sin embargo, la pregunta de su hijo aún le volvía a la cabeza; no el hecho si no la acción.

¿Porque le respondió? ¿Porque decir las razones por las cuales estaba allí y dejar a debate sus acciones?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando ignorar las cuestiónantes en su mente.

Se encaminó a su lugar de centinela cuando escucho la misma risita que había emitido su hija cuando Trunks estuvo con ella. Se acercó lentamente y por inercia imitó a su hijo; acarició la blanca mejilla de la pequeña.

¿Como decir que cada noche visitaba su habitación sólo para admirar su tranquilidad?

Esa que no pudo disfrutar de su primogénito por estar cegado por la amargura en su alma.

¿Como decir que media el Ki de la pequeña sólo para sentirla viva y latente?

De esa manera en la que nunca se preocupó por nadie por estar preocupado sólo en si mismo. La vida tomo un nuevo rumbo para el después de dos sucesos; Su sacrificio contra Majin Buu, y ese tonto torneo del poder. Ahora esos actos pasados de egoísmo no estaban mas en su vida, esta era una nueva oportunidad que nadie, jamas, le había otorgado. Y haría cualquier cosa por protegerla de cualquier peligro..

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando la peliazul le tomo del dedo, justo como vio desde el rincón, se lo tomo a Trunks. Una limitada curvatura apareció en la comisura de sus labios mientras se preguntaba; ¿Y que si cada noche estaba ahí? ¿Que tenia de malo querer cuidar y proteger esa nueva oportunidad que se lenpresentaba?...

¿Que tenia si le confesaba a Trunks sus intenciones si de igual manera, el niño se escabullia cada noche de su habitación para mirar por la rendija abierta de la puerta de su hermana?

Le había confesado, sin quererlo, que estaba ahí por las mismas razones que el.

La curvatura se amplió, esa noche podía dormir tranquilo al saber que el pelilia también estaba atento a su causa. Al final: Contaba con un aliado.

* * *

 ** _CONTINÚA..._**

* * *

.


	2. Solidificación

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados nos me pertenecen. Todos son de la creación del maestro Akira Toriyama; Yo solo los someto a mi voluntad literaria_.

* * *

 **¡Y SEGUIMOS DE ANIVERSARIO!**

* * *

El reloj sobre el monitor marcaba pasada de la 1 am. Era temprano si consideraba el hecho de que en ocasiones no dormía por estar entrenando súbitamente hasta el punto mortal. Aún así, sabía debía volver a la habitación que compartía con du esposa; la terrícola.

Separandose de la pared que le servía de sitio en la oscuridad, dio otro vistzao a la cuna donde reposaba su vista cada noche. Ella dormía plácidamente y así era perfecto. Le echo encima una de esas telas de color afeminado y revisó el monitor de seguridad estuviera en pleno funcionamiento.

Todo bien.

Dio media vuelta y se guió a la salida. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y por un momento se sintió como si fuera su hijo. ¿Porque tener tanto cuidado? ¿De que?

Bajo ese pensamiento se sintió bastante patético. Así que la abrió y cerró como acostumbraba hacerlo con las demás.

Camino por el pasillo con tanta naturalidad que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba frente a la de su primogénito. La entreabrio delicadamente para corroborar que si obedeció y se encontraba ya dormido.

Así fue.

Su vista agudizó y contempló desde la lejanía el dormir del pequeño; con una pierna sobre Goten mientras su mano colgaba de la cama. Su cabeza bajo el trasero de su amigo y el cachete pegado a la sabana gracias a la saliva que escurría de su boca.

Igual que su madre.

Una mueca de imperceptible orgullo curvo sus facciones mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se dirigía a la suya. Sin dudas ese niño había sacado más de su madre que incluso la pequeña niña de cabellos azules.

Retomando el camino se preguntaba el porque sus hijos no habían sacado algo característico de el. Trunks tenía sus gestos, de eso no había duda, pero fuera de eso, sólo su tez bronceada y no pálida como su madre.

¿Y de Bura?... Ni hablar. Se preguntaba si cuando tuviera otro hijo...

Detuvo en la puerta de su habitación.

¿Otro hijo? ¿Porque pensaba en otro hijo? ¿Cabia siquiera tal posibilidad de contemplación?

Sacudió la cabeza y entró con sigilo.

Pensar en otro hijo sería pensar en que le gusta ser padre, por que no podía sólo egendrar e irse de su vida ¿Cierto?... Otro pensamiento le atacó; ¿Desde cuando se consideraba un padre y no como un guerrero en primer lugar?

Mirai...

Claro, había sido desde la aparición del guerrero del futuro. Ese que había llegado y derrotado a Frezzer. Ese que entreno muy duro con el en la habitación del tiempo. Ese que fue muerto por Cell.

Una punzada le atravesó el pecho y se sintió débil.

¿Por que le afectaba a esas alturas?

Y nuevamente el sacrificio con Majin buu atiborro su cabeza. Ni siquiera se percató ya estaba dentro de su habitavion.

Si eso le hubiera sucedido al pequeño Trunks el día del torneo donde apareció Babidi, jamás se lo hubiera perdonado. Nuevamente caía en que debía proteger su nueva oportunidad a como diera lugar.

Los sollozos le sacaron del trance que eran sus pensares. A una distancia que no recordaba recorrer, se encontraba recostada la mujer que creyó en el. Esa que con su altanería e insolencia había captado su atención robando de el muchas noches de lujuria desenfrenada y confrontaciones a primera luz de día. Muchos se preguntaban sobre la catarsis de su relación, sin embargo el la entendia súbitamente; Tenía fiereza sólo comparada con la de un Saiyajin.

Aún recordaba con alegría todas las veces que, aunque ella se sabía inferior en fuerza y poder, Bulma nunca retrocedió en sus palabras. Ya sea para ofenderle, exigirle, ordenarle o amarle. Ella siempre defendió su lugar y eso le llevó a aceptar el fruto de su vientre.

Años después, estaba ahí; metiéndose con cuidado en la cama para evitar despertarla de ese trance al que ella le llamaba sueño.

Removió la pierna que abarcaba media cama y la mano que colgaba por encima de su misma almohada. Una vez colocada en una posición menos aprovechada, fue que recostó su cabeza y volvió a su pensamiento original; Mirai.

¿Que será de el ahora que no tenía una dimensión propia?

Esos razonares son los que le demandaban exigirse cuidar a su familia. Mirai no tuvo eso y ahora... Vivía de la suerte y piedad de los dioses.

Eso el no podía permitirlo en su realidad. A toda costa, debía entrenar para enfrentar esos póstumos desafíos que pudieran aparecer de repente.

Súbitamente se puso de pie listo para una ronda de entrenamiento exhaustivo. Calzo nuevamente sus botas logrando remover mucho la cama.

— ¿A donde vas?.— pregunto una voz a su espalda. Sin voltear a verla, respondió.

— A entrenar.— ante la declaración, Bulma tallo sus ojos con somnolencia. Observó el reloj sobre su muñeca y se percató eran casi las 3 am.

— De acuerdo pero, ¿No crees que es muy temprano?.— sabía que un bufido sería su respuesta inicial. Y lo fue.

— Bff... Entrenar es una disciplina. Palabra que los terrícolas no entienden. No importa la hora. — dicho esto, se encaminó a la salida.

— Bien, como digas Vegeta... Sólo intenta no hacer mucho escándalo o despertarás a Bura.— escucho una leve risa que bien podía imaginar orgullosa viniendo de su esposo.

— Ella sigue dormida, no debería preocuparte.— el saiya se tomó del pomo de la puerta cuando volvió a escuchar aquella voz.

— ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Acaso ya la revisaste?.— la pregunta salió con mofa, una que Vegeta no entendía su proceder. Volteo por encima del hombro y se percató de la sonrisa socarrona que deliniaban esos labios rojos.

— No se de lo que hablas. Y ya duermete que te pones insoportable cuando no lo haces bien — dicho esto, abrió puerta y salió antes de darle la oportunidad de ponerlo nervioso. ¿Que había querido decir? El sabía que nada era al azar con Bulma, eso era algo que le gustaba de ella. Las preguntas antes de hacerlas, ella ya sabía la respuesta... Pero, ¿Como?

No le dio más vueltas al asunto y camino apresuradamente a la planta baja.

No sin antes revisar nuevamente todo estuviera bien en aquella habitación parpadeante.

* * *

En la habitación principal, Bulma veía desde su reloj la cámara del monitor de Bura.

Vio como la puerta se abría nuevamente como cada noche y por esta atravesaba una cabellera encrespada.

Cuando invento el monitor y lo coloco en la habitación de la pequeña, jamás pensó en que cada noche de los últimas semanas un pitido le avisaría que el infrarojo había sido profanado. Cuando le despertó la primera vez le asusto mucho, busco a su esposo a su lado y no lo encontro ahi...

Activo el reloj y al ver de quién se trataba no pudo estar más que contenta.

Claro que no le notificó a Vegeta sobre las cualidades de su aparato, para que hacerlo si a él no le interesaba la tecnología por sobre el poder. Pero sin eso, ¿Como habría escuchado pegar aquellas ramas contra la ventana de esa habitación?

— Bárbaros..— Dijo a la vez que Apagaba la cámara y el audio para volver a su sueño cargando en su rostro tranquilidad.

Dos cosas había descubierto esa noche;

 _Dio la vuelta hacia el espacio vacio de Vegeta_.

Que Trunks también cuidaba de su hermana; había escuchado todo el diálogo padre e hijo y el como, silenciosamente, hacían un pacto entre ellos por amor a Bura.

 _Se abrazo de la almohada solitaria._

El cambio. Ella y Vegeta. La metamorfosis total de sus vidas que trajo consigo una retribución inconmensurable; La fragilidad del pecado y la fortaleza del perdón les otorgó por medio de dificiles pruebas aquello que jamás soñaron.

 _Sonrio contra ella._

Ahora sí podían llamarse una familia.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **N.A: Hola. Gracias si han llegado hasta aquí. Espero les hubiera gustado y me lo hagan saber en un Rw.**

 **Este pequeño One tiene dos misiones: La primera, felicitar a todos los papás por su día, ya pasado. No todos son padres y cabe festejar a los que llevan ese título con mérito. Un padre no es el que egendra si no el que te educa. ¡Felicidades a todos!**

 **Y la segunda, pero no menos importante, es por que hoy celebró un día muy especial.**

 **¡Hoy estoy de aniversario! ¡VEO AMOR POR TODAS PARTES!**

 **Pensé que era en unos días pero, por medio de un mensaje me llegó que no.**

 **Lo siento Cariño, no me hagas dormir en el sofá de tu desprecio...**

 **Mentira, mentira... Es mi aniversario amistoso con una persona muy especial que, aunque últimamente hemos tenido muchos "roses" y conflictos de actitud chocando con nuestras personalidades, seguimos aquí, Diciéndonos cuanto nos queremos.**

 _ **Lourdes13 : Eres el ser más especial que tuve la dicha de conocer. Sabes todo de mi, me lees como un libro abierto que por años estuvo cerrado. Te quiero muchísimo y aprecio como no tienes idea. Sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y que no te cambiaría por nada. Ni nadie. Esto es para ti y de corazón, espero te guste. Fue improvisado ya que creí era para otro día, aún así, lo hice pensando solo en ti y el como tú me alegras cada uno de mis días.**_

 _ **Disculpame si Te he ofendido en algún momento, sabes que tengo un carácter muy voluble. Así mismo, también si te he abandonado estos tiempos, ando ocupada con ilusiones. Jajaja... Omite, omite. Total, esto es para ti y no desearía fuera diferente.**_

 _ **Sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, y que todo significa; siempre. ("Always" para ti que te gusta Harry Popotes.)...**_

 _ **Te pido un año más y que está vez si le echemos ganitas. Sabes que eres muy importante para mí y que este tiempo se fue volando con cada día que compartí contigo mis locuras. Me tienes para lo que sea, y sabes qué, una llamada no basta para hacerte entender que siempre me tendrás así; a tu disposición.**_

 _ **Te quiero mucho terrícola.**_

 **¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO CARIÑO!**


End file.
